1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat zoning apparatus adapted to be mounted in stairwells and the like.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a residential forced air heat zoning apparatus which circulates air in one area of a living space and minimizes the loss of heat from lower levels to upper levels through staircase openings.
Further, the present invention relates to a residential heat zoning apparatus which can be adapted to air filtering applications and smoke detection applications while performing its primary zoning function.
2. The Prior Art
Heretofore, air flow systems have been utilized for various functions or purposes. For example D. F. Denny in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,920 discloses a gaseous bed curtain apparatus for use in hospitals and the like, a limited and highly specialized application of the technology in general. C. Caille in U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,374 issued June 7, 1960 discloses a doorway screening device which has a novel, expandible duct feature; however, the Caille device is limited in that it merely separates two areas and does not provide filtering or heat zoning. Further the device is particularly limited to high velocity screening applications which would be less than comfortable in residential applications. Also, no directional means other than true vertical flow is provided.
A further air screen apparatus can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,641 issued to J. M. Morrison on Aug. 25, 1964. This reference discloses a particular door screening application which provides intake at door-top level and out flow directed vertically over the door opening. Adjustment vanes are provided; however, they do not deflect air into the protected space but rather spread it horizontally to accommodate a door wider than the unit. Such a device does not contemplate filtering or smoke detection.
The above references look to the known and predominant uses of air screening technology normally used in industrial or commercial uses with high pressure air flows and doorway or barrier applications. The art in general does not accommodate the layman user who needs a system which is inexpensive and easy to install, that is a system designed primarily for residential use.
Further, a need exists for adaptation of existing heating means in homes without major modifications of existing plumbing or duct work so as to lessen the energy cost for those living in the many multistory buildings now in general residential use especially the 25-50 year old two-story semidetached and row type homes so common to the country, city and suburban neighborhoods.
Further, a need exists for a decorative unit which can operate on normal house current so as to be readily usable by residential dwellers.
Further a need exists for an appartus which is readily convertible and adaptable to varying architectural styles and which provides a zoning function without uncomfortable drafts which occur from known air curtains.
Further, a need exists for an apparatus which combines energy saving features with smoke detection and fire warning features and air filtering features which is readily and easily installed by the layman.